


Misc Poems

by CloverBunny



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverBunny/pseuds/CloverBunny
Summary: I decided to play with poetry because why not, and I decided this while playing through a mod in Skyrim where you buy a poem for a guy so he can get a girl, and since this platform forces you to choose a fandom, I chose Skyrim though please be aware that since at the time of making this note my poem isn't made yet I ave no idea if you can tell there's Skyrim in the story or not, read at your own risk of disappointment, rated T for the angst that may or may not be in these poemsEdit: I found the "Original Work" tag, so I changed the tag, but I didn't change the rest of the summary because I'm lazy and I thought it was funny, have a lovely day!





	1. Poem 1... wow... so creative

I lay awake deep in night smelling something burning.

I look around the room to try and find the doom,  
only to find the answer quite opaque.

I gazed down to see flames lit ablaze in my heart, the pain ever increasing,  
I laid back down to be filled with internal screaming.

No one may know my pain, nor the cause as I pause to try and breathe.

As the flames die down I am left with an emptiness inside,  
a sick black void empty of any emotion.

Now motionless, I am left too try and cry to feel again.


	2. Poem 2... these are getting more creative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doki Doki Literature Club inspired, interperate how you want, if romantic love or otherwise, though one thing is for sure: it's about Natsuki

A pit full of rage, she sits in the corner, reading.  
Anyone who angers her is sure to be left weeping.

Her manga spilling into her poems, her arms covered in sugar from her cupcakes,  
I do so love the treats she makes.

I love the way she smiles.  
I love the way she yells about how she's not cute.  
I love her poems.  
I love her soft pink hair tied in pigtails.  
I love when she's gentle.  
I love when she's tired, she lays on my lap.  
I love when she's hyper, she's cute when she's mad.  
I love when she bakes, she puts tenderness in the batter.

And she'll read this and know it's her, though never admit it, though if she does she'll act mad and aggravated.  
"I'm not cute! I am not cute at all!" she'll shout, then for sure she will begin to pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally done with Yuri's point of view in mind, but you can put this to be anything you like! <3


	3. Poem Three: Why

Why does my soul smile merely when I see her name show on my phone?  
Why does my heart stutter when I hear her voice?  
Why does my very core long to take care of her?  
Why does her smile feel like the sun?  
Why does her name feel like a spell?  
Why does my soul burn when I see her hurt?  
Why does she take away my pain?


End file.
